30 Days OTP Challenge
by kiejake
Summary: I decided to do the 30 Days OTP Challenge with, of course, Johnlock. So it's BoyxBoy. Rated M for later chapters
1. Day 01-Holding Hands

Day 01 – Holding hands

It's been a week since Sherlock confessed his love to John. Of course John loves him too. Working on cases has been different now, but still nobody but them (and maybe Mrs Hudson) know about the relationship. Right now they were actually working on a case. A woman called, claiming her husband has been murder. Sherlock stood next to the body. "John, come over here, please." he spoke suddenly. John self was standing next to Lestrade, talking about the victim's situation. John looked up and walked over to Sherlock, standing right next to him.

"What is it." John asked the consultant. Sherlock was still looking at the body, said nothing. Then he took his left hand out of his pocket and grabbed John's right hand and put them both in his pocket again. John came closer to the detective, turned his head, looking if somebody saw the action. "Sherlock, what's..." John asked before he got cut off by Sherlock. "Lets go." he said and pulled John with him out of the crime scene.

"What you solved the case?" "I solved it half an hour ago. His wife would get all of the money if he died. She hired an assassin to kill him, after she found out he had an affair. And so she pretended her husband died and she got the money." Sherlock answered in a high tempo.  
"Why didn't you said so? We could have been home a long time ago." John whispered. He let go of Sherlock's hand and crossed his arms, giving Sherlock an angry look. Sherlock turned around, said something to Lestrade and left the building, John running after him.

When they were outside John put his hand back in the detective's pocket, entwined his bare fingers with Sherlock's gloved ones. Sherlock led them into an alley, knowing he was gonna take all the alleys and detours back to Baker Street 221B...

Next: Day 02-Cuddling somewhere


	2. Day 02-Cuddling somewhere

So sorry, couldn't make it. But here it is...

I don't own Sherlock... blah blah blah BBC...

* * *

Day 02-Cuddling somewhere

It was eight in the morning when John woke up. Rays of the morning daylight slipping past the sides of the curtains. John stretched his arm looking for his phone, that was in the pocket of his pants. No calls or text messages. John threw his phone on his pants and turned around. Next to him was his favorite consultant sleeping. John smiled at the sight of it. He doesn't remember any time Sherlock went to bed before him nor waking up earlier than he did. So he decided to surprise his lover.

Sherlock woke up, the smell of something that was burning filled the room. "Bloody hell" some one yelled. Sherlock opened his eyes, noticed that the space next to him had been used. John, his hairs seen on the pillow and the mattress smells like his deodorant. He got up wrapped himself in the white bed sheet and walked out the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked the doctor, standing behind him. John turned around. He held his hand underneath the tap. Sherlock noticed the red patch on John's hand.

"You...you burned your hand? How?" "I was making breakfast for you, but I accidentally burned my hand." John said as his face turned pink. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's waist and buried his nose in John's blonde hair, inhaled his lovely smell. The soldier tried to turn around and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck

"It's sweet. Thank you." Sherlock spoke and hugged him for a while...

Next: Day 03- Gaming/watching a movie


	3. Day 03-GamingWatching a movie

Last time I skipped a day, so I just keeping up with the days from now.

So I don't own Sherlock... but just enjoy... and I like reviews :

* * *

Day 03-Gaming/Watching a movie

"Sherlock? Where are you taking me?" John asked the detective. Sherlock walked behind him, hands on John's shoulders. John self was blindfolded.

"Why did are we taking the tube?" "You're learning but I'm not gonna tell you." Sherlock answered. John

After five minutes, they stepped out the tube and went back on the street. The detective let go of John and walked before him. "Okay, take it off." John obeyed and took of Sherlock's scarf, which was used as blindfold. Sherlock took some steps back and spread his arms. "Tada!" In front of John, behind Sherlock, was the cinema.

"You told me you wanted to go to the cinema, seeing that new movie, what was it? The Hobbit?" Sherlock asked, a bit too excited than usual. John laughed. "I did say that. I'm surprised you remembered." John walked to the detective and grabbed his hand. He stood tiptoes and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock bend his head, making the kiss deeper. "It's sweet, Sherlock. I know you hate watching movie that are impossible or just don't make sense. Thank you for doing this." "Anything for my John." and he entangled his fingers with John's. "Come on, we're going to miss the movie."

After like an hour, Sherlock's coat pocket buzzed. There were 3 more other groups that were watching the movie, so Sherlock thought it wouldn't be bad to look who had send him a message

"_We need your help. Can you come to my office? GL"_ it said. The tall man looked beside him. John, who was watching the movie, didn't noticed the text message. He was eating his popcorn and handed it out to Sherlock. "Want some?" he asked the dark haired man, but still keeping his eyes locked on the screen. "No, I'm not fond of it." he replied.

Sherlock took a look at the text message again. "_Can't. Out of town, will be back late. SH"_ then he put his phone back in his coat, but not before he turned it off.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked. Sherlock smiled a bit and wrapped his right arm around John. "Not important. I'm staying." he whispered in the soldier's ear and then kissed his cheek. "You know, you look just like a small kid. Jumper, exciting to watch an amazing movie, eating sweets..." "Wait, did you just say it's an amazing movie?" "You're missing the point, Johnny." "Don't call me that, Sherly." "Ow hush you and watch the movie." Sherlock ended the conversation and looked at the screen.

John came a bit up and kissed him on his lips, then laid his head on Sherlock's shoulder...

Next: Day 04 – On a date


	4. Day 04-On a date

I don't own it, BBC does (unfortunately)

* * *

Day 04-On a date

It's early in the morning when Sherlock woke up. His phone buzzed and there was message form Lestrade, saying he needs him for a case. John was still sleeping and Sherlock let him be. He went to the kitchen for a cup of tea and put his coat on. Before he left John walked out of the bedroom. "Where are you going? It's too early in the morning and your side was empty." John spoke as he rubbed his eyes. He was wearing nothing but and shirt from Sherlock, which is obviously oversized, and his red underwear.

"Lestrade needs me for a case. You don't have to come with me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sherlock answered. He walked to John and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Unless you want to do something else. Then I'll ask him if he can send me some details and do the case here." He said with a little grin on his face.

John murmured something and a pink shade appeared on his cheeks. Sherlock took his hands and tried to look in his eyes. When their eyes locked, John blushed even more. "Do you… wanna go out… with me?" he whispered, his face now like a tomato. Sherlock lifted John's head with his index finger and kissed him. "Of course I will. If you want me to stay say it and I call Greg." and kissed the soldier again. John winced for a moment. "No, just go. You haven't had a case for weeks and I know you need it just like your nicotine patches. Now go. I'll see you later." John answered with a smile.

Sherlock got on a cab and went to the scene. After a few minutes on the scene, he got a text. "_Cab is waiting for you and will take you to me. Do not ask questions, it's a surprise. Xxx JW_" Sherlock smiled and walked to Lestrade. "Search for her brother, he is the murderer. He did it so he could have the house." Sherlock said in a calm tone, trying to act normal.

The detective did as he asked and got on the cab. Before they drove off, the cabbie handed him his purple shirt and a note. "_I want you to wear this. JW_" Sherlock laughed, harder than he should. He knows John loves this shirt; it's also the only shirt John doesn't wear. The detective put on his shirt and when the cab stopped he noticed he was near a funfair. The air was filled with laughter, the smell of cotton candy and many colored lights. When he got out of the cab, he noticed John. He ran to the consulting detective and kissed him on his cheek. Before they moved on, John paid the cabbie and asked him if he could pick them back up at eleven. Then he went back to Sherlock and grabbed his hand.

"A funfair? This is really a surprise." Sherlock said as they were walking through the crowd of joyful people. John laid his head against Sherlock's arm. He didn't say anything, just leaned against his arm and smiled. When John spotted a cotton candy stand, he pulled Sherlock to it and begged for one. Eventually Sherlock gave in and bought one, for both of them. John was really enjoying his time on the fair, eating his cotton candy. A little bit too much. His hands were all sticky after he ate the sweet pink fluffed candy. He struggled with the stickiness, even when they got into the Ferris wheel.

John sat next to Sherlock, furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his tongue outside his mouth. Sherlock laughed. "It's not funny. It won't go away." the doctor reacted irritated. "I'm sorry. Here let me help you." he said and took out a napkin. He cleaned the blonde's hands and then pulled him closer. "Thank you." Sherlock said. John looked up confused. "Thank you for taking me out. I loved it." and kissed John. John curled up against the tall man and kissed his jaw. "I knew you would."

After a while the wheel stopped and their cabin was on top. Sherlock looked outside the window, watching the lights of London and listening to the inhales and exhales of John. He locked his eyes on the doctor and kissed his soft blond hair. "I love you." he whispered, resting his head on top of John's. John smiled a bit. "I love you too." A moment of silent fell upon them. "Sher?" "Yes?" "You'll never leave me, right?"

There was a painful look in John's eyes. Like he was thinking about horrible things, things that will make your stomach turn. Then the detective smiled, trying to comfort the small man and wrapped his arms around him. "I promise I'll never leave you." And he pressed his lips against John's. Of course he won't do that. Right…

Next: Day 05-Kissing


	5. Day 05-Kissing

I don't own Sherlock, BBC does.

If there is something I do wrong, plz tell me so I can fix it.

I love reviews btw.

* * *

Day 05-Kissing

Sherlock has a case aboard and went to the USA four days ago. John's leg began to hurt again and wasn't able to go on a airplane, so he stayed with Mrs Hudson in 221B. After 2 days already, John almost lost his patience and his heart began to ache. Last night he cried himself to sleep. Though Sherlock kept texting him everyday since he left, John always thinks something happened to him and it drives him crazy. Mrs Hudson came often by and found John then on the sofa, his head buried in Sherlock's blue scarf. He was crying then, pretending Sherlock was with him all the time.

When he woke up on this particularly fourth day, John check his phone. Five missed calls. From Sherlock! He also had three text messages, all of them with the same content. "_I'll be at the airport at 11 tomorrow. See you_ _then. Love you. SH_." John's clouds disappeared and he began to glow. He checked the clock. It's nine o'clock and we was still in his underwear.

He dressed himself as quickly as he could and went downstairs. He almost ran over Mrs Hudson. "Oh my goodness, John. Why the rush?" she asked. "He's coming back!" He yelled from outside as he called a cab. Mrs Hudson laughed. She knew for a while about the two of them, but didn't tell them she did.

John hopped into the cab and said to the cabbie, he would pay him enough to take him to the airport as quick as he can. The cabbie, a old man, probably around his early fifties, nodded and started to drive. When they arrived John asked the cabbie to wait here.

He ran inside and searched for the gate where Sherlock would be. He searched half the building, past some gates even twice. Then he spotted him. The detective had his long black coat on, collar up and a suitcase in his hand. In the other hand he had his phone, but put it back in his pocket. When he looked around his eyes locked on John's. John couldn't bear the happiness that became overwhelming and ran to the tall man. Sherlock let go of his trunk and just stood there. John ran to him, right in his arms. Next the soldier was crying, getting a hold of Sherlock's coat and buried his head in Sherlock's neck.

"Oh how I've missed you, John. There wasn't a moment I haven't thought about you." the consultant spoke, bursting into tears as well. "Oh please, Sherlock. You're making me blush. Or cry harder." John said as he wiped his tears away and a smile formed on his face, as well a red shade on his cheeks. "I've missed you too. I think more than you'll ever know. There were night that I cried myself to sleep. My head was filled with horrible things that could happen to you..." his voice faded away and Sherlock's eyes widened. He caress one of the blonde's cheeks. "I'll never do things that will hurt you. I love you so much, more than you will ever think" the detective said with a smile and kissed his beloved soldier. John winced and cried even more. Sherlock told him he loved him. That he doesn't have a clue how much. He parted his lips, let Sherlock's tongue slip in his mouth.

"Sherlock everybody is looking at us." John whispered after they parted. "I don't care, John. Not even a bit. All that matters is that you are with me now and they kissed again, this time with more passion. Sherlock picked up and ran to the cab, holding John's hand tight all they way back home. When they were back at home, they kissed each other like there was no tomorrow...

Next: Day 06-Wearing each others' clothes

* * *

Omg I cried when I wrote it... listening to the scientist (Coldplay) Johnlock version... I thought I would die...


	6. Day 06-Wearing each others' clothes

Something went wrong here and somehow my internet became a bitch... so I'm just gonna try it again

I don't own Sherlock, BBC does

* * *

Day 06-Wearing each others' clothes

Winter. The temperatures were low, sometimes too low, the pavement always covered with ice. Sherlock used to hate it all. Used to. Until John showed him the good things about the winter. Making snowmen, throwing snowballs, warming up by the fireplace afterward with a cup of cocoa, Christmas. But out all of those "happy" things about the winter, is kissing John in a park in the cold air.

Right now, they just came back from a snowball fight in the park, after helping Scotland Yard with a case. Sherlock came back really soaked. John walked after him, laughing a bit. "Don't be mad at me. You said you could aim well." "Well it's not fair throwing at you, since you had your training in the army." Sherlock said with a annoyed tone in his voice. His took off his coat and scarf and went to the bedroom.

"I'm going to put something dry on. Could you make me some cocoa?" he spoke form the bedroom as he unbuttoned his shirt. No answer, but he heard footsteps. John was standing in the doorway, leaning. John was watching him. "What?" "Nothing, I'll just go..." he cut himself off and went to the kitchen.

Sherlock opened the drawer where he keeps his shirts. At first he took the shirts out carefully, but when he got annoyed he threw them on the ground. "Oh, for God's sake." he murmured. He walked to John's room and opened his drawers. He pulled out John's cable knit jumper. He never liked jumpers, not to mention cable knit jumpers. But he had no choice.

When John saw Sherlock walking to the fireplace, he had to hold his laugh. With in each hand a mug with cocoa, he walked to the detective. Like the consultant, he placed himself on the ground, in front of the warmth of the flames. They were both watching the fire and neither of them spoke. Then john looked down and laughed. "You, look gorgeous." "Shut up." "Why are you even wearing my jumper? You hate jumpers." the doctor asked, still laughing a bit. Sherlock put his mug down and buried his face in his hands. "Because I that was my only piece of clothes that is warm. And since you always wear jumpers, I took one of yours. And..."

John looked at him and he came a bit closer to Sherlock. "And you what?" he asked with a tease in his voice. Sherlock looked at him and then looked at the fire again. "And I actually like your jumpers." he said eventually and kissed John on his forehead. John chuckled and laid his head against the detective's shoulder. "I know you do. I always did." and kissed him on his cheek...

Next: Day 07-Cosplaying


	7. Day 7-Cosplaying

I wish I did, but I don't own Sherlock. He's from the BBC

* * *

Day 07-Cosplaying

"No, John. I'm not gonna put that on." Sherlock said to John as he was standing in his underwear. He looked at John, who was getting dressed. "I'm not going to argue with you, Sherlock. You promised me we would go and since it's a dress up party, you will have to dress up. Could you hand me my pants. It's the blue one." John replied, keeping his calm. Sherlock handed him the pants and when John asked how he looked. He was wearing a blue skinny jeans and a tight blue shirt with red and white stripes. On the middle of his chest he had a big white star.

The detective walked back to his room. On his bed, a black shirt and pants, something looks like an armor, but it was red and gold. Plus it looked more high-tech. He heard the doctor's footsteps. When he walked in the bedroom, he was fully dressed. "And you are supposed to be...?" "Captain America, of course." John said with a smile and gave Sherlock a salute. "Come on. Put your costume on. Greg is waiting." the soldier said and walked out of the room, telling the detective that he would wait in the cab.

After minutes of doing nothing, just because he thought that if he didn't put on his costume that they would stay at home, he finally put his costume on. Of course not amused, he hopped in the cab, next to John, and they were of. The trip to Lestrade's house was a quiet one. They stepped out a few streets away from the DI's house. Sherlock refused that he would walk outside dressed like this. But after a few kissed from John, he finally came out of the cab.

"You look good." "Whatever. Who is costume is this anyway? It looks like this person has the need of some attention. I mean, I would dress in a red armor." Sherlock said annoyed. "Iron Man. Wait, you haven't turned your lights on." John said as he walked behind Sherlock. "Wait, this costume has bloody lights?!" Sherlock sort of panicked. John turned on the consultant's lights and Sherlock looked surprised at his chest and hands. He had no words for this. It was genius! John walked back and grabbed his arm.

"See, it's not that bad, is it?" John said as he kissed Sherlock. The tall man chuckled and kissed him back. "No it's not I guess." They arrived at Lestrade's house. Before John could push the bell button, Sherlock held him back. "If you don't mind it, I want to come out to our friends. I mean, we are now like three months together and none of them know about us. Well officially. I guess Mrs Hudson does, but she is different." the man in the red armor spoke. John looked at him. He looked at the man's beautiful silvery eyes. Then he smiled. "Of course, Sherlock. If that's what you want, then it's fine by me." the captain said and pushed the bell button, as he kissed Sherlock...

Next: Day 08-Shopping


	8. Day 08-Shopping

Sherlock is from BBC. Once again I missed a day, but can't help it. I was at school till 17h the last two days and then homework... srry

* * *

Day 08-Shopping

The streets of London were filled with tourists and her own people. It was spring and people had the urge of going on vacation. And so had John. When they came out a few weeks ago. Lestrade's reaction was priceless, the other cops weren't interested and they didn't knew why but Mycroft was there too, he somehow expected it. And it won't take long before the rest of the world knows they love each other.

"Sherlock, I'm going to get some grocery. It won't take long." John said as he put on his green coat. He walked downstairs and opened the door. Behind him, he heard footsteps come of the stairs. It was Sherlock, wearing his black long coat. He wrapped his scarf around his neck. Then he grabbed John's hand and started to walk. "Sherlock, what are you doing?", but Sherlock remained silent. And John just followed him.

After walking down some streets, John asked again. "Sherlock, could you please tell me what you're doing?" "I'm going with you." Sherlock finally said. John blushed and tighten the grip of his hand. Sherlock looked form the corners of his eyes at John. They stopped on the middle of a square. "Sherlock, we're not there yet." He wanted to say something, but when Sherlock kept looking at him, he understood what Sherlock wanted. "Come here, silly." John said and kissed Sherlock. "Come we're almost there and then we can go back home."

When they were in the supermarket, Sherlock was already bored. He looked at John, who couldn't decide which jam he wants. "Sherlock, which one do you like?" John asked, not noticing that the detective was annoyed. "John I don't care. Take them both, if that's what it takes to go back home." Sherlock yelled at him. "Okay, I'm sorry for asking. I just wanted to know which one you like more." John said, with a little bit sadness in his voice.

When they got everything they needed, they walked back home. The consultant tried to take John's hand, but he refused to let him. "John, why this attitude? I mean, I didn't do anything..." he cut himself of when he remembered he yelled at the soldier. He stopped the doctor. When he turned him around, he saw John crying a bit. The detective's eyes widened. "John, I... I'm sorry" he said as he wrapped his arms around him. "And about the jam, I love them both. It's just that I'm not used to shopping. I promise I'll be nicer next time." he said and wiped away a tear on John's cheek. "So that means you'll shop with me together from now on?" "Of course I will. As long as it's with you." Sherlock said and planted a kiss on his head...

Next: Day 09-Hanging out with friends

* * *

There will be a little Mystrade in the next chapter.


	9. srry

Srry people, but challenge failed. I just don't have the time for doing this. So I'm gonna stick with just other fanfiction's.

But if you want to read more and don't give a damn if it's 30 days then I will continue.

It's up to you!


End file.
